


Next time we Talk...

by JohnnysSmile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Good Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnysSmile/pseuds/JohnnysSmile
Summary: "How much longer will you ignore me for?" Ben's voice sounds both angry and hurt. "It's been months."Just a quick compilation of how I imagine/wish the first reylo force bonds will go down in Episode IX.





	Next time we Talk...

Ben is sitting on his throne, alone in the room, when all of a sudden, he feels the connection through the Force with Rey start happening. 

"Rey…" he murmurs, his eyes flickering. 

He turns around to see her. She is working on some mechanism and doesn't seem to notice him. 

"Rey," he whispers again, desperate for her to look at him. 

But Rey keeps her eyes on the mechanism. She doesn't even flinch at his voice, her hands moving along as if nothing was going on. 

"How much longer will you ignore me for?" Ben's voice sounds both angry and hurt. "It's been months." 

There is silence again, as he waits for an answer, a look, anything. But Rey is unshaken. Maybe she truly can't feel him. Ben rolls his eyes away form her and presses his lips together. The thing that had been tormenting him all day long, is back. 

"We found you," he says almost impassibly.

Finally, Rey's hands stop. 

"We will attack your base tomorrow."

"Why are you telling me this?" 

Her eyes look up at him, full of tears and anger. Ben looks at her again, satisfied to hear her voice after all this time, but broken. 

"So that you can escape." 

"Why?" 

Ben takes a few steps closer to her. "You think I want to do this?" 

"Then don't." 

For a while, neither speaks. They just stare at each other, Rey with a fiery look and Ben with a weak one. 

"What do you want me to do? Just walk back to the Resistance? You think I can do that, after everything that's happened? After everything I've done?" 

"I offered you my help!" Rey stands up from her chair. 

Ben shakes his head slightly, fighting away some tears. "There are some things that can't change." 

Rey looks down, a shiver crawling down her spine. Again, there is silence. Ben clenches his fists and his jaw, as he looks away too. 

"You should start evacuating. You don't have much time." 

"No." 

Her voice is clear and determined. It surprises Ben, and he looks at her, terrified. 

"What?" 

"We're not going anywhere." 

For a moment, Ben is hurt. He wants to plead her to be safe. But then again, he has already done everything he could. And it just makes him angry that she won't listen. 

"Fine. Then stay there… and die." 

And then the connection is over. 

***

Rey walks into her room. She had been talking to Poe, trying, without revealing that she knew something, to convince him that perhaps it was time to leave their base and find a new one. It hadn't been easy. Poe just thought she was out of her mind. And she couldn't just straight up tell him the Supreme Leader of the First Order had told her about his plan on killing them off.

As she closes the door and turns around, she sees Ben opposite her, already looking at her. She jumps a little. But calms down immediately, remembering that seeing him was now something usual for her. Then she frowns. 

"I didn't feel you," she tells him, referring to the distinct sensation of their bond through the Force.

"That's because this isn't the Force." 

With a quick motion, her lightsaber leaves her belt and lands on Ben's hand. He raises his eyebrows as he puts the saber carefully down next to him. 

"I don't want you to fight me," he explains. 

"What are you doing here?" Rey almost whispers, still frozen out of shock. 

"You didn't tell them to evacuate." 

"No." 

"You should have. Now you don't have much time. The First Order will be here in a couple of standard hours." Ben casually starts walking closer to her. 

"Then pull off the attack."

He looks at her a little broken. "Why can't you let me look like I'm doing something?" he cries. "They would understand you had left eventually, but they would think it was because of a spy. Do you want them to know it's me?" 

Rey hesitates to speak. Her anger is starting to turn to sorrow. "Why are you doing this? Why are you here?" 

Ben steps even closer, now only a couple of feet away form her. "I need to make sure you're safe." 

She shakes her head passionately. "I'm not going anywhere." 

Ben grits his teeth together. Her stubbornness is starting to annoy him. "If you don't leave on your own, I'm going to take you by force." 

Suddenly, alarms go off and there are people shouting all around. 

"They're here?" Rey looks finally worried. 

"They can't be!" 

She runs outside, and just a few moments later, comes back. 

"They found out the First Order is on it's way," she says. 

"You're leaving?" A little smile starts forming on his lips, but doesn't get the chance. 

"They are. I'm staying right here." 

His mouth drops, without him being able to breathe. "What? Rey-"

"I'm not like you. I'm not going to keep running away from everything. I'm staying." 

Ben presses his lips together and fights the urge to lose control. He stares at her, as she stares back with determination, and then raises his hand towards her. Her body goes numb and she looses all consciousness, just like the first time they met. He catches her in his arms before she falls to the ground. Carrying her, he places her on her bed, then takes her lightsaber and secures it on her belt again. The screams from the people outside are threatening that any moment now, someone will barge in and see him. But he still places a hand on her face, caressing gently her cheek. His eyes are red and tingly as they fill with tears. And then he runs off.

"Rey!" Finn shouts her name as he gets into her room. He looks around for her, and when he spots her on the bed, he runs to her. "Rey, come on, with have to leave!" 

But she isn't moving at all. He grabs her shoulders and shakes her. Still nothing. 

"Dammit Rey, what happened to you?" He turns to the door. "Chewie!"

The Wookie gets in as fast as he can with a groan, holding his bowcaster. 

"Help me get her," Finn tells him, and Chewie takes Rey in his arms. 

They carry her outside, walking towards the evacuation ships. A few steps further, they see Poe. 

"What happened to Rey?" He looks at her concerned. 

"I don't know, she looks unconscious," Finn says. 

Poe nods and pats him on the shoulders. "Put her on the ship." 

***

"No, Ben!" 

The words escape Rey's month before she can even open her eyes. She jumps slightly up and looks around her. She is relieved and angry to realise she is safe on a spaceship with the rest of the Resistance fighters. 

"Who's Ben?" Finn's voice comes from her side. 

Rey turns and looks at him with her eyes wide. "Um… no one."

**Author's Note:**

> This was never meant to be very descriptive or long. I just needed to write down these ideas, and I hope you liked them. Don't know if I'll update about the next force bonds, but even if I do, it's going to be much later.


End file.
